Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a mounting surface of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
It is known that tufts are typically composed of filaments which extend substantially in the same direction in a substantially straight manner.
Further, tufts in the form of a generally planar array composed of a continuous mass of bristles which are fixed to a toothbrush head are also known in the art. The generally planar array of bristles may have a fan-shaped perimeter which extends across the upper surface of the toothbrush head in a transverse direction relative to a longitudinal axis of the head. Such tufts should help to guide brushing movement and should enable better conformity with recommended tooth brushing techniques during normal use.
While toothbrushes comprising these types of tufts clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are generally not as well suited to provide adequate removal of plaque and debris from the gingival margin, interproximal areas, lingual surfaces and other hard to reach areas of the mouth.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral care implement which provides improved cleaning properties, for example with respect to interproximal and gingival marginal regions of teeth. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement comprising such head.